Choices
by FarDareisMai2
Summary: Sookie, Eric and Bill are at a summit with the new king. Tensions are running high and Sookie must make a choice. Definite vampwich and spoilers through book 8.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was my first "vampwich." If you have a problem with a little E/S/B, stop reading now. This assumes you've read all the books, so spoilers through book 8.  
_

I decided that Felipe de Castro, the king of Nevada, Louisiana and, by default, Arkansas, was either completely clueless or, had the most perverse sense of humor on the planet. Since I assume one does not become such a powerful figure in the world of vampire politics by being clueless, I had to settle on the perverse humor.

We were attending another summit. There was unfinished business after the disaster in Rhodes, not to mention the need to officially recognize de Castro as the new king. This summit, however, was a completely different affair. It was smaller, with fewer events and, no sales booths. It was more like a corporate business retreat. Security was unbelievable and, of course, as king, de Castro expected his resident telepath to come along for the ride. Additionally, since I had accepted the king's formal offer of protection, I had to have my own bodyguards, particularly since I did not "belong" to anyone at the time. Of course, de Castro had exclaimed, there couldn't be better bodyguards than Eric Northman and Bill Compton and, wouldn't I just be more comfortable with vampires I already knew?

But that's not the perverse part. No. The perverse part is that Bill, Eric and I are sharing a room. Of course I called to the front desk immediately asking for two rooms, adjoining rooms even, but because of the summit, the hotel was booked solid. In fairness, it was a two room suite, but still this was, at best, awkward. At worst, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

After I put the phone down, I turned to look at the two of them. Eric sat sprawled in an easy chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He had a bottle of True Blood in his hands and tipped it back to his mouth with an easy grace. I felt my breath hitch ever so slightly at his beauty. Eric was the picture of calm and casual. Only problem was, I knew he wasn't. I could feel, courtesy of the blood bond, his frustration and slowly simmering anger.

Bill was standing by the balcony. He too had a bottle of True Blood, but he was gripping it tightly and had not taken a sip. His other hand clenched and unclenched. He looked me right in the eyes, then turned to face the view. Despite the fact that he had lied to me at the start of our relationship, the truth is that Bill has a tendency to wear his heart (such as it is) on his sleeve. He was not taking this well at all. I was so irritated by all of it that I just went to my room, shut the door and went to bed early.


	2. Chapter 2

That was two days ago. This summit, convention, whatever you want to call it was exhausting. Oh, not the work, that was fine and, de Castro was not demanding, but the tension in our room was unbearable. Although I couldn't read Bill's or Eric's minds, it didn't take a telepath (or a blood bond) to read their moods.

Eric and I had not yet had a chance to have our "talk." He was frustrated and, for the first time in probably hundreds of years, unsure of himself. He did not know how he felt about me or, what he wanted - other than the obvious. He made _that_ perfectly clear. Underlying all his feelings through the bond was one steady sensation - desire. Honestly, I was just glad that Pam wasn't there to tease him about me. Pam would have found this entire situation hysterical and, Eric was already wound too tight.

Bill, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted and had been waging a quiet war to win me back. It began at the Bellefleur wedding, continued with his vigilance over me, gently appearing whenever I needed him and, then there was his declaration that he would die to protect me. He was playing to my emotions and, I cannot deny that he wasn't getting to me. In all, they both had me very confused about what, or who, I wanted.

To make matters worse, every time one of them got the opportunity, they would touch me in some way. A kiss on the cheek, a hand on my shoulder, brushing a strand of hair from my face. It was a relatively subtle (given Eric's previous methods) competition of seduction. Add to it the lingering looks and, Eric's innuendos, and I was a live wire of sexual frustration. I tried to do something about it, in my room on the second night there, but partway through I heard something crash in the other room, a fantastic curse from Eric and, then I heard him laughing. Under it all though, I felt his desire roll through the bond. I was so frustrated I wanted to scream. I heard Eric laugh a bit more.

Tonight was the last night, and there was a formal event that we were expected to attend. Thankfully, since this was a more subdued event, Quinn was not running the show. I'm not sure I could have dealt with him on top of everything else.

I looked at my watch. Seven thirty. We were expected downstairs at nine o'clock. That meant I had a little over an hour to get ready. Without a word I took my hanging bag, and my toiletries, and went into the bathroom. I took a nice, long, hot shower, making sure I shaved my legs. I dried myself off with a fluffy white towel, and wrapped my hair up in a second one. I proceeded to primp for the next half hour, all the while determinedly trying not to think about the two men in the other room

After I'd finished my hair and make up, I unzipped my hanging bag and took out my new dress. It was sexier than anything I'd ever worn before and, right now, I was very nervous about putting it on. After sliding on my thigh high hose and my panties, I put on the dress. It was an all black, halter style dress, with a plunging neckline and, it was backless, stopping in a drape of fabric just above my rear. I slipped into my high heels, checked myself in the mirror one more time, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sookie, you are beautiful," said Eric, his voice slightly gruff. He eyed me up and down, but more importantly, I could _feel_ what he thought. He was excited, jealous and, proud all rolled into one. I smiled at him and turned to look at Bill. His eyes knifed right through me. I could see the desire, the sorrow and, his jealousy as well. "I think it is a good thing there are two of us to guard you tonight," he said and, as he spoke, I noticed his fangs had come out. I smiled at him as well.

"I suppose I'm the luckiest woman here tonight," I said lightly, although my heart was pounding from the reactions I'd just received. I felt my nervous smile paste itself on my face. "I have the two most handsome escorts to protect little old me. Shall we?"

They were by my side in an instant and, each of them took an arm. For a moment, I thought they were going to start playing tug-o-war with me, like two dogs fighting over a bone. They were eyeing each other over the top of my head, and they both had their fangs out. "Hello! I'm right here," I snarled at them. They did not stop staring at each other. I stomped each of them on the foot with my heel. That got their attention.

"Enough! You two behave yourselves!"

At least Bill had the good grace to look somewhat abashed. Eric simply reverted to form, outwardly exuding calm, but I could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the ballroom arm in arm with both of them. It was a formal gathering, although much, much smaller than the last one I attended. A waiter walked by with glasses of champagne on a tray. I grabbed one, downed it, and quickly grabbed another as we walked over to greet de Castro.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Stackhouse," de Castro welcomed me. "You look stunning this evening. May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied and, although I could feel both Bill and Eric stiffen slightly, there was nothing they could do, or say - he was the king after all. I handed Eric my glass.

De Castro was a fantastic dance partner and he led me about the floor with grace and aplomb. He looked me up and down as we danced. "If thought I could do so without having to kill your escorts, I believe I would try to take you away with me Miss Stackhouse."

"Please call me Sookie," I replied. "And your offer is sweet, but I think I have enough on my plate at the moment."

De Castro threw his head back and laughed. "I do believe you are right, although I think most women would be flattered to be so desired," he said with a nod to Bill and Eric.

I looked over at them as we glided by and I did not need the blood bond to tell me they were fairly bursting with jealousy. I remembered the last time Bill was so jealous, and how we made up, and I felt a strong wave of desire course through me. Eric's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed every so slightly as he tried to assess what was causing what he just felt through the bond.

"You did me no favors with your room assignment your highness," I said.

He laughed again. "I find it interesting. Eric is Bill's superior. He could order Bill away and keep you to himself."

"That is because who I am with is my choice, and Eric respects that. So does Bill." I explained.

"Well then, it seems you need to make a choice," he replied smoothly and, with that, the song ended and he glided me back to Bill and Eric. "Enjoy your evening Sookie. Eric. Bill." They each inclined their heads and de Castro sauntered off to greet someone else.

The rest of the evening passed by in a whirl of dancing and champagne. I love to dance and, to make sure no one else danced with me, Bill and Eric each took turns with me on the dance floor. It was interesting because although they were hardly speaking to each other, whenever someone else approached me they presented a thoroughly united front. No one else was going to get near me.

As the night progressed I enjoyed myself more and more. Of course, this was helped greatly by several glasses of champagne and, eventually both Bill and Eric relaxed as well. I think in Eric's case it was because he felt how happy I was and, I think that even without the bond, Bill was enjoying my good mood. At least the tension was finally heading out the door.

As the evening wound down, we made our way to the elevator. We entered the elevator and Bill pressed the button for the twenty first floor. On the fifteenth floor a man entered the elevator and gave me the once over. Instantly Bill and Eric were in front of me, fangs bared. The man put up his hands in the universal I-mean-no-harm gesture and backed out of the elevator.

I giggled. Bill and Eric turned and looked at me as though I'd sprouted another head, which just sent me into peals of hysterical laughter.

"Sookie, I believe you are intoxicated," Bill said in his most serious voice.

"Oh Bill, I may be 'intoxicated'," I said mimicking him, "but I'm not one of the two people in this elevator acting like an ass." And with that, the elevator doors opened on our floor and I walked out.

They followed me to our room and as Eric opened the door he said, "that man was ogling you."

"You should have heard what he was thinking," I purred as I stepped into the room.

"And what _was_ he thinking?" Eric said with a grin, his playful demeanor restored.

Bill actually snorted. "Do you really need her to tell you?" He was not playful.

"Oh Bill, I think _you_ need a drink." I went over to the mini-bar, bent over and rummaged through, finally pulling out two bottles of O-neg. As I stood up to put them in the microwave, I felt a lurch of lust come through the bond. I turned to look at Eric who gave me a smoldering look, then he turned to Bill and said, "she doesn't even realize what she's doing does she?"

"No, she doesn't. It is part of her appeal," Bill replied.

I suddenly felt like I'd lost control of the situation. I took the bottles out of the microwave and handed one to each of them. "What?"

They drank from the bottles then looked at each other and grinned, but they didn't say a word.

"Great, now you two decide to get along!" I vented laughingly. I tried to take off one of my shoes, but after all the champagne, I couldn't manage without stumbling. Both of them were there immediately, each with a steadying hand. Eric in front of me, with his hand on my waist, and Bill slightly behind me, with his hands on my shoulders.

"Sookie," they both began, "maybe you should have a seat," Bill finished.

"No. I'm fine. Really. I just . . ." and as I looked up at Eric, I felt my stomach pitch and my libido jump into overdrive. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, and then he leaned down and kissed me. I responded, parting my lips and running my tongue over his fangs. At the same time, before he could move away, I reached back for Bill, pulled him to me, and ran my hand up his leg making my intentions clear.

I felt him hesitate, but only for a moment. Then he was kissing my neck, his tongue running down to my collarbone. Eric bent to my breast and began kissing the tops of them through my dress, his hands running over my body. I leaned back towards Bill and we began to kiss. It had been a long time, but it was familiar and right. I heard him whisper, "Sookie."

Bill found the clasp of my dress and unfastened it. It slid to the ground in a puddle around my feet. Eric went to his knees in front of me, kissing a trail from my breasts, down my stomach, and stopping between my legs. He rolled down my stockings one at a time, kissing my legs all the way down. It was torment! Then he pulled down my panties, and leaned in to kiss me, tasting me. Bill, still behind me, pulled me closer to him, his hand coming around my chest, his fingers playing with my nipples, all the while kissing my neck.

I moaned with pleasure, but stopped it all long enough to move towards the bedroom. They needed no encouragement. Mouths, fingers, tongues, hands, roamed all over my body. I gasped as Bill's fingers entered me, stroking me. Eric cut off my gasp with his mouth, his expert kisses sending my heart racing and my back arched with the sheer pleasure of it all. Bill began to lick and probe me with his tongue, while his fingers maintained their rhythm. I came, screaming, shuddering and bucking, releasing all of that pent up frustration.

But we were far from done. Bill lifted me up, his hands on either side of my hips, cupping my rear, and slid me unto him. I gasped as he entered me, driving hard. I arched my back and saw Eric standing there, very ready. I reached for him and took him into my mouth. I remembered how much he loved that. I slid my tongue up and down the length of him and heard him groan deep in his chest. My arms wrapped around his gorgeous butt, pushing him closer so I could take more of him in. Then they switched places and I could taste myself on Bill. They set a relentless pace, and I reveled in it. I felt my orgasm building once again, slowly and deliciously. Bill came first, crying out my name. I came again, a long, pulsing orgasm that rolled through my whole body. Then Eric finished, pulling me up against him, and I heard his ragged voice whisper, "my lover," in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

We lay there for some time. Spent, quiet. Bill curled up behind me - spooning, and my head lay on Eric's chest. My hand was making lazy circles in the blond hair on his chest. None of us spoke. We didn't want to break the spell. After a while I could feel Bill pressed against my back, his desire quite obvious and, I reached down to find Eric just as ready. They both began to kiss me. Their mouths and hands worked me over, inciting me until I was thrumming with desire. I groaned audibly. They both pressed against me, seeking admittance. I reached back to pull Bill's head toward me and pressed my backside into him, making my willingness clear. He reached down and spread my wetness with his fingers. I wrapped my fingers around Eric and guided him toward me. I shifted my leg and, slowly they both entered me. This time it was slow and sweet. A bit painful at first, but they were patient and, after a minute, I was in ecstasy. They kept pace with each other, maintaining the same rhythm, and their strokes were long and deep. I stared at Eric as the pleasure built and built, until I was hovering on the edge. He kept his eyes on mine the entire time. He likes it when I watch him. "Do it," I whispered. "Both of you. Now."

Each of them bit me then and I came immediately. As I began to grow a bit lightheaded from the loss of blood they too reached the end, then withdrew their fangs, slowly licking the little wounds. The three of us lay there, intertwined and for the first time in ages, I felt a sense of peace. After a few minutes, Bill got up and I heard him running the bath. Eric lifted me and carried me into the bathroom. He lowered me into the hot water and Bill washed my hair. Eric took a washcloth and washed my legs, gently washing between them, and working his way up. When I was all clean, they wrapped me in a fluffy white hotel towel and Bill proceeded to brush out my hair. Eric just sat and watched us. None of us spoke.

I must have fallen asleep then, because I woke up the next day, tucked into bed. I ordered coffee and breakfast from room service - I was starving - and then peeked into the other bedroom. Two coffins stood there. I ran my hands along the lids, caressing both my lovers as they slept. After breakfast, I packed my bags and made all the arrangements to have the coffins taken to the airport for our return flight.

I didn't know what to expect once we got home. I knew we would have to talk. I also knew that I could never, would never, go back to the way it was before. I could never give either one of them up. I just didn't know if either of them could put aside their possessiveness for more than just one night.

On my way out, I saw one of de Castro's human helpers. I looked at him, I think his name was Joe, and told him I had a message for his boss.

"What?"

"Tell him I made a choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He'll know."

And I headed home to face . . . well, I didn't know what I was going to face, but I knew I wasn't going to do it alone.


End file.
